


Bullshit I Wrote In The Middle of Class

by Pinaloom



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinaloom/pseuds/Pinaloom
Summary: bullshit i wrote in the middle of class instead of doing work.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. freedom.

somber tunes clung heavy in the air, but not one soul could deny the faint tints of mirth in their eyes as they cried the dirge song among the resting of the popsicle sticks.

for they were finally free from the cruel wand of fate.


	2. bio? more like bi-no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate school.

That title makes no sense

Just like this unit

Wtf am i doing

I eat dumplings

Cause i didn’t have lunch

With tomato soup

Course that combination is the truth

Idk what that sentence was

Because i wanted to rhyme

I can’t play flute in time

I’m failing apush

Oh shush

Birbs

I am free from fashion design

I can finally resign

But not my job

Cause i need money

I like to eat honey

This poem is going nowhere

Aang’s main element is air

I need to do work

But i am fucking bored

My hands hurt

I finished ela

Vocabulary stole my soul today

Frick nelina's class

Every fucking day

Oops i swore

This is becoming a chore

Wow i actually am able to rhyme

I hear a good garnish is thyme

I still need to finish my fashion design

I have two outfits done

I still need one

Did you know the scientific name for llama?

Lama glama

I don’t know why i find that funny

Apparently they eat grass

Or that they can eat noodles

Thank you for that important information google

I want noodles

Wait i gotta eat food

I have eaten some food

Tomato soup

I feel like i mentioned that like a few lines ago

I don’t know how to do the fucking tango

My teacher is tim

It rhymes with jim

I have never met a jim

But it rhymes with tim

What was this poem supposed to be about again?

I forgot

Forgot rhymes with knot

Knot sounds like not

And i do not like bio

So in the end

I just want to say no

Consent is key

Idk what the point of that line was

But it rhymes with tennessee

And i love tumblr

I can feel my brain growing dumber

Haha

I liked that rhyme

I always thought that yellow was a cool color

Cause it just looks nice

I told my art teacher that once

She told me it was a warm color

I was like “wtf would you do dis???”

“are you one of those teachers that are like-

‘No you *can* not go to the bathroom, but you *may* go to the bathroom’”

I was so done

Kinda like bio

Oh hell no

Frick colors

They rhyme with primers

I think

Idk

Where was I again?

Oh yes bio

Um

F mod makes me cry

I sit on my chair and write this poem

Cause i am in my house all alone

Except my birds cause they be cool

Crap i'm supposed to be at school

Well technically i am

This is important work

I am creating art

My future is me working at kmart

I hate markers

Wow

Yeah work

Kinda rhymes with shorts

Not really

I have a food belly

I have finished lunch

Yum

I like to chew on ice

Food is nice

But not bio

Cause- just-

no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no.


	3. Potato Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potato chips.

Potato Chips

They usually have a dip

Maybe even a drip

Yum yum yum

That starch 

Oil too

Always makes me woo

Pair it with rum

The salt looks like crack

How do you like that?

Get high and then drunk

I don’t want to play the drum

This story is getting nowhere

And I want to go home

Eating that starch

From January to March

Maybe it’s weird

To hope for a day

Where there’s this little potato chip

Fulfills my snack crave

Who the fuck names their kid Dave?

The salt of the sea

In this plastic pillow before me

With the bag the color of green tea

And the flavor of sour cream

Yum yum yum

In my tum

Why am I writing this now

In school 

While I’m in bio

I feel so hollow

Like the 50% air in the bag

Biology makes me sad

I wanna leave town

So with my bag of potato chips-

I finally dip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye.


	4. sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweden is a country.

There was a tree

He was age three

When his mom left

To be free

And he grew up

Did tax theft

That made no sense

His trunk was dense

(like mike pence-)

I-

Wow i just did that

anyways

it’s hot here

The trees disappear

Everyday

Stop climate change

This poem is sponsored by someone

No it’s not

I want free money

And to eat honey

Honey nut cheerios

They’re arguing over peanut butter

I like peanut butter

I have allergies

To pollen

Flowers

They are evil

Like the eiffel tower

I have the triforce of power

haha 

Zelda reference

Do you know the definition of reverence?

I forgot

Brb

Dictionary.com says

deep respect for someone or something.

Cool

Kinda like a pool

Pools are deep

I wanna sleep

And then eat

Meat

Steak is good

I wanted to rhyme good with food

But the oo sounds different

Sad

Bad

Rad

Dab

Makes no sense

Hence

Hi

Bob

He doesn’t have a mom

Kinda like that tree

Oh fuck.

The tree is bob

Bob is sad

He turned to paper

And then was written in like a letter

There was no sender

What about slender man

It rhymes with can

I like canned tomato soup

And chicken coups

Where the fuck is bob

Oh yeah. 

He dead

Paper back boi

I like soy

Soy milk

Dill

Dill pickles

Yum

Hi

And finally, bye

…

…

…

HAHAH

SIKE

This is mike

Bob tree’s mother.

The one who turned bob

To paper

Plot twist

Like swiss

sweden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to google that fact.


	5. soggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew.

math makes me sad

i want a nice bath

i don't like baths

that was a lie

time flies

but not this class

and that's mean. 

pineapple on pizza

is good

if you disagree 

u wrong. 

your opinion doesn't matter. 

i don't care if it's not fair. 

allen did a shitty dare

oh fuck did i swear

keep it pg

pg stands for pineapple god

no one likes soggy cereal 

soft wheat

weed

don't smoke kids

this is message was brought to u by

a platypus. 

a platypus? 

perry the platypus! 

if u didn't read it in doofenshmirtz's voice

u are a doofus. 

uncultured swine. 

subscribe to technoblade. 

where was i? 

oh yeah

i hate math

if you like it

your a neeerrrrdddd

*you're 

fuck autocorrect 

i don't want to hear u talk shit chicketender 

hush child. 

you hate pineapple pizza. 

i disown u. 

pineapple pizza is good. 

pizza has an ‘a’ in it

it is allen. 

allen agrees with me. 

That pineapples are good.

right, allen?-

… 

oh fuck. 

allen is dead. 

he was very soggy. 

soggy allen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like pineapple on pizza.


	6. elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no. not avatar.

not as in atla.

H - Hydrogen: hyrdra was a villain group in marvel

He - Helium: makes you sound high pitched

Li - Lithium: that's lit

Be - Beryllium: sounds like my bio teacher's name

B - Boron: boring.

C - Carbon: bad carbs are bad.

N - Nitrogen: a lot of stuff.

O - Oxygen: breathe, bitch.

F - Fluorine: is for teeth.

Ne - Neon: fuck that bright crap.

Na - Sodium: salty bois.

Mg - Magnesium: magnet

Al - Aluminum, Aluminium: people say it weird.

Si - Silicon: valley.

P - Phosphorus: the element everyone forgets in bio

S - Sulfur: sully

Cl - Chlorine: pool water has pee in it

Ar - Argon: sounds gool

K - Potassium: banana.

Ca - Calcium: drink milk.

Sc - Scandium: sounds like sand idk

Ti - Titanium: teen titans go

V - Vanadium: don't vandalize stuff

Cr - Chromium: google chrome.

Mn - Manganese: sounds like a type of cheese

Fe - Iron: golem in minecraft.

Co - Cobalt: sounds cool.

Ni - Nickel: if i had a nickle for everytime i-

Cu - Copper: pennywise.

Zn - Zinc: zzz

Ga - Gallium: glorious

Ge - Germanium: is it german?

As - Arsenic: oh shit.

Se - Selenium: i know a girl named selena.

Br - Bromine: bro, you cool. bro...

Kr - Krypton: haha rp superman

Rb - Rubidium: rubies are cool

Sr - Strontium: strong

Y - Yttrium: why y y y

Zr - Zirconium: zebra

Nb - Niobium: nio sounds like bio so no.

Mo - Molybdenum: moly is a terrible name

Tc - Technetium: subscribe to technoblade.

Ru - Ruthenium: ruth

Rh - Rhodium: rho

Pd - Palladium: pall

Ag - Silver: second place isn't good.

Cd - Cadmium: cad rhymes with lad.

In - Indium: idiot

Sn - Tin: tim

Sb - Antimony: anemone. 

Te - Tellurium: don't tell mom.

I - Iodine: dine w/ some wine.

Xe - Xenon: ex x x x

Cs - Cesium: so many iums- god.

Ba - Barium: is 56 and this is where the table splits-

La - Lanthanum: land mine

Ce - Cerium: serious?

Pr - Praseodymium: don't even bother w/ the name

Nd - Neodymium: neo beo wear deodorant.

Pm - Promethium: pro gamer.

Sm - Samarium: sam

Eu - Europium: "is he gay or european?"

Gd - Gadolinium: gad lad

Tb - Terbium: terrible.

Dy - Dysprosium: colors taste good.

Ho - Holmium: hol' up a minute.

Er - Erbium: ears.

Tm - Thulium: thumper

Yb - Ytterbium: ymca

Lu - Lutetium: rob the poor.

Hf - Hafnium: quirk half hotm half cold.

Ta - Tantalum: tan = overcooked human

W - Tungsten: rhymes with lung 

Re - Rhenium: seriously, there are so many iums-

Os - Osmium: another ium

Ir - Iridium: and another!

Pt - Platinum: fancy metal.

Au - Gold: everyone hates #1

Hg - Mercury: small planet boi.

Tl - Thallium: my twitter tl is crack

Pb - Lead: princess bubblegum = poison

Bi - Bismuth: bi

Po - Polonium: marco polo

At - Astatine: @

Rn - Radon: haha rip.

Fr - Francium: france.

Ra - Radium: that's radical.

Ac - Actinium: act it out.

Th - Thorium: mid life crisis thor.

Pa - Protactinium: prototype.

U - Uranium: U r cool.

Np - Neptunium: neptune be a planet

Pu - Plutonium: pluto is not.

Am - Americium: america'

Cm - Curium: so... many... iums...

Bk - Berkelium: berkley is a college.

Cf - Californium: california is a state.

Es - Einsteinium: einstein was a person.

Fm - Fermium: fermented spider eye.

Md - Mendelevium: mendel was also a person.

No - Nobelium: nobles be weird.

Lr - Lawrencium: lawrence be evil.

Rf - Rutherfordium: more iums....

Db - Dubnium: watch sub not dub.

Sg - Seaborgium: see the sea she cee?

Bh - Bohrium: more boring.

Hs - Hassium: wow this is a hassle.

Mt - Meitnerium: ium ium um-

Ds - Darmstadtium: oh darn.

Rg - Roentgenium: row row row your boat.

Cn - Copernicium: cartoon network.

Nh - Nihonium: i will fight iums.

Fl - Flerovium: *fites you w/ yard stick*

Mc - Moscovium: moscow cows.

Lv - Livermorium: livers be quiters

Ts - Tennessine: oh, well, you're the only ten i see-

Og - Oganesson: og, i dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate chemistry.


	7. Systematics, Phylogenies, and Comparative Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bio notes.

**Systematics, Phylogenies, and Comparative Biology**

**Systematics** is the study of evolutionary relationships. (They’re easier than human relationships lmao.) all organisms share many characteristics: Composed of one or more cells, Carry out metabolism, Transfer energy with ATP, Encode hereditary information in DNA. We’re all basic bitches.

There is tremendous diversity of life: Bacteria, whales, sequoia trees. 

  * S e q u o i a. That’s fun to say.



Biologists often group organisms based on shared characteristics and newer molecular sequence data. Look at a particular protein or dna sequence or gene and look at the similarities and differences. 

As we gather data, our hypothesis may change.

Since fossil records are not complete, scientists rely on other types of evidence to establish the best hypothesis of evolutionary relationships.

**Phylogeny** hypothesizes about patterns of relationships among species. Often shown as the evolutionary tree… u could draw it as the sequoia tree…

 **Cladistics** is a taxonomic technique for creating hierarchies that represent phylogenetic relationships

 **Ancestral characteristic** A character that is inherited from the most recent common ancestor of an entire group. Like an egg shell group from like common… yeah..

 **Derived characteristic** A character that is shared only by a subset of the species

 **Character Sites**. Characters can be any aspect of the phenotype

  * Morphology– Physiology
  * Behavior– DNA



Characters should exist in recognizable character states

Example: The character “tail” in vertebrates has two states, present in most vertebrates, and absent in humans, apes, and some other groups such as frogs. I watched too much she ra that all that pops into my head is cat girls… fuck u catra.

 **Clade** : Species that share a common ancestor as indicated by the possession of shared derived characters. Basically, the in group is a clade. They’re the evolutionary units and refer to a common ancestor and all descendants

If it includes organisms from two separate branches, it is not a clade.

Synapomorphy – derived character shared by clade members. what unites. 

  * “We’re all in this together~”



**Homoplasy** : A shared character state that has not been inherited from a common ancestor. 

Convergent evolution. Ex. wings. They don’t have a common ancestor amongst organisms

  * Wings are awesome. Everyone wants them. They don’t have to have a common ancestor. Evolutionary development just happened in different clades. Wings are just THAT COOL.
  * Chickens are cool.



Evolutionary reversal. Ex. Most frogs do not have lower teeth (derived trait), but the ancestor of frogs did (ancestral trait). Ribbit ribbit.

Systematists rely on the principle of parsimony, which favors the hypothesis that requires the fewest assumptions

 **Classification:** How we place species and higher groups into the taxonomic hierarchy

  * Genus, family, class, etc.
  * Found family trope in fanfics always makes me really happy



Taxonomy is the science of classifying things

Scientific name of an organism is the same anywhere in the world; no two organisms can have the same scientific name

  * Everyone be unique
  * Special bastards.



First word is the genus to which the organism belongs, and is capitalized

Second word refers to the species, and is not capitalized

Classification order large-narrow: Domain, Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Genus, Species.

  * "Dear King Philip Came Over For Good Soup."
  * I like soup
    * Tomato soup is good.
    * I’m hungry.



**Phylogenetics:** Basis for all comparative biology. Phylogenetic analysis can help determine which a structure is

Homologous structures: Derived from the same ancestral source

  * Dolphin flipper and horse leg
  * Bats wing and human arm
    * *whispers* bat man...



Homoplastic structures are not.

  * Evolved cause they’re just awesome. Convergent evolution.
    * “Everything is awesome~”


  * Wings of birds and dragonflies
  * Similar traits have evolved independently in different clades



Ways to describe a phylogenetic tree:

  * Monophyletic: most recent common ancestor and all of its descendants.
    * Kinda like a clade
      * Clade rhymes with made
      * And biology made my life hell.
  * Paraphyletic: at least one descendent of most recent ancestor is not included.
  * Polyphyletic: does not contain the most recent common ancestry of the group



I’m so dead for this unit… just give me a one on the ap exam please…

  
  


**Disease evolution examples.** AIDS first recognized in 1980s

  * Current estimate: > 35 million people infected with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV); > 1.5 million die each year
  * Simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) found in 36 species of primates
    * Does not usually cause illness in monkeys
    * Very important fact.



Around for more than a million years as SIV in primates

  * Only been in humans since like the 80s
    * we’re on the 80s unit in APUSH
    * Ughhhhh i hate schooollllll
  * HIV has evolved multiple times from different species of primates and strands from primates
    * 6 different strains that can be traced back to an SIV strain
    * Viruses aren't living, but we can still trace back their evolutionary variants



In the case of Covid, vocabulary and wording is important. EX: Variant first found in South Africa instead of ‘the south africa virus’

hylogenetic analysis of HIV and SIV: HIV mutates so rapidly that a single HIV-infected individual often contains multiple genotypes in his or her body. As a result, it is possible to create a phylogeny of HIV strains and to identify the source of infection of a particular individual.

DONE WITH THIS FUCKING LECTURE. WE STILL HAVE LIKE 20 MINUTES LEFT OF CLASS THOUGH D:

UIADSFHLJHASLFJKHDLSKJFAHASLJKDFH

AHHHHHHHH

I’m fine.

No im not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a good student.  
> today at least.

**Author's Note:**

> how am i not failing?


End file.
